Love Shack
by Taigurl
Summary: Nearly everyone is in love with someone in this sidesplitting tale of half cracked romance. There isn't anything these guys won't do to win their girl's heart, and I mean anything. But what happens when their magicmix up starts to backfire?


This is my story for DigitalAnimeFox's contest. ^.^ I'm sort of rushing it out at the last minute…'cause I forgot about it, but I've had this all planned out for a long time. It will be really funny in the end, but just bear with me in the beginning…*.*^  
  
  
  
~^*%*^~  
  
  
  
No one knows exactly how it all happened, or why it even happened in the first place. Some say luck (or lack thereof), others say circumstances, but the real reason may have had something to do with the weather. Those hot arid days of summer had just propelled into full swing as the Odiaba schools emptied for one glorious month of summer vacation.  
  
It all started one bright, sunshiny day as Koushiro Izumi awoke from a deep and precisely calculated slumber.  
  
"Ah, hello sun!" he greeted the bright celestial sphere, "Hello computer--"  
  
"Hel-lo--Kou-shi-ro," it replied with a monotonous tone.  
  
"Good morning, Physics, Chemistry, and Psychology books. Good morning Mr.--OH NO! Mr. Fuzzy Crumpet! WHERE ARE YOU??" Izzy tumbled out of bed and found his old, worn, teddy bear on the floor, staring up at him sweetly with his single remaining eye. "Ahh…Mr. Fuzzy Crumpet, I thought I had lost you for certain," he exhaled happily, patting the pillow her laid Mr. Fuzzy Crumpet on. Every morning he went through this routine, but would die of mortification if anyone ever found out. Still, he didn't feel complete. "I know!" he went over to his desk and picked up a photo of a very pretty girl. "Hello Miyako-chan," he sighed deeply, hugging the token.  
  
"Koushiro?" Izzy slammed the picture down on the desk and quickly stripped off his pajama bottoms as the door slowly opened.  
  
"Okaasan!" Koushiro yelped, covering himself with his hands.  
  
"Ooops! Sorry honey!" She apologized, quickly shutting it. "But hurry and get dressed, I have a message to give you,"   
  
"Whew, that was a close one wasn't it?" Izzy asked the framed girl when they were alone at last. Quickly he changed out of his red and white striped jammies, and gave his short cherry hair one speedy stroke with his comb before dashing off to the kitchen. There he found Mrs. Izumi washing dishes in the sink, Mr. Izumi reading the morning newspaper, and a bowl of cereal set out for him.  
  
"Good morning Koushiro! Sleep well last night?" his mother asked, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Mmmhmm," he replied as he sat down.  
  
"Taichi called this morning," she told him. "He wanted to get together in an hour at the park. Taichi--wasn't he the one with that monster friend 'Augmentin'?"  
  
"Uh Oka, it's 'Agumon'--not to be confused with the edible but disgusting yellow or pink tablets that are prescribed to ill children under the guise of medication,"   
  
"Um, oh…"  
  
"I can still taste the grainy, cheap, imitation banana flavoring used," he gagged.  
  
"Well the fact is, it made you better, so I wouldn't be complaining. Now eat your Lucky-O cereal. I know how much you like your pink Timmy Tipper bowl, so I put it in there. You know, you've had that since you were three ^.^," she smiled and giggled--anime mother style.  
  
"Thanks…Oka," he began eating, but not with as much satisfaction as he normally would have had. Even as he chewed his Lucky-O cereal, the luckiest and best tasting cereal in the entire world, he could not stop thinking about Yolei. ::Ahh. She's so wonderful,:: Then it dawned on him. ::I must be in love,:: he decided. ::Dreadfully, madly in love. Oh what a complicated creature I am to harbor such feelings as these,:: he thought in a terribly important way. ::But alas--I fear her heart belongs to someone else--none other than my rival, Satoru Ichijouji!" And at this, he angrily pounded his fist on the table, causing his bowl of Lucky-O's to bounce in the air and spill all over the table.  
  
"Goodness Koushiro! What has gotten into you?" Izzy's mommy asked, wiping up the mess.  
  
"Well my dear, our son seems to be entering 'That Stage'," Mr. Izumi said.  
  
"Oh…I see--'That Stage'," she nodded her head understandingly. But by this time, Izzy was out the door and headed to the park.   
  
  
  
Everyone was gathering in the park, their favorite meeting place. Three of the girls were there, and Matt had just arrived.  
  
"Sora, you have a bug up your nose," Mimi whispered as Matt neared.  
  
"Oh I do? Can you hand me a tissue?" Sora asked. Satisfied with the answer, Mimi informed her that the little varmint had just flown out.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Mimi asked, pulling out her Digivice to look at the time. "You know, it's not fair that I had only 45 minutes to get ready--I look like a wreck!" Wailed the immaculately groomed girl as she dramatically closed her eyes and swooned. She peeked one eye open after a few moments of silence. "Ahem--I LOOK LIKE A WRECK!" she tried again, being suspiciously positioned in front of Matt.  
  
"Huh…? Oh, yeah, yeah, you look fine," he said, walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ah, thank you," Mimi patted her hair, happy at last. She giggled and trotted back to Sora and Kari, making sure the former heard loud and clear. "Did you hear that? Yamato said I looked *fine*,"  
  
"Oh brother," Kari rolled her eyes with a grin. Sora laughed.  
  
"You do have a crush on him don't you?"  
  
"Oh poop," Mimi said flipping her hair, "I only say that because I like getting compliments that's all," she primly stated. "But enough about me Sora, let's talk about you--since you seem so eager to bring up *my* crush life,"  
  
"Yeah," chimed in Kari with folded arms. "This should be interesting,"  
  
"Gimme a break you guys, this is getting *soo* cliché! You always gang up against me, and try to pry who the strong, never-caring-about-boys girl likes in truth. Come on! Even if I did like someone, who'd you expect it to be--Taichi?" she crossed her fingers as Mimi and Kari stared at her blankly.  
  
"Actually, yes," Kari said. Sora rolled her eyes and sighed, wishing she was anywhere else but here.   
  
"Okay, where is Taichi anyways?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Kari said slyly. "He had to call up a few more people,"  
  
"What?! They get more time to put themselves together??" Mimi began once more.  
  
"Life can be so cruel," Sora told her unsympathetically.  
  
"Taichi! Over here!" Kari waved to her brother who was headed in their direction.  
  
"Sora, you have a bug up your nose," Mimi whispered as Tai neared.  
  
"OMG! You're kidding! Mimi give me a tissue quick!" Sora freaked. "Oh no! He's coming!" She whispered to herself, face reddening. Mimi giggled and handed her friend a Kleenex. Sora blew furiously.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Three fine young ladies and one heralding my coming!" He laughed as he put an arm around his sister and Sora, and nodded to the latter. Sora giggled and blushed profusely.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Matt slapped Tai's hand as Ken and Izzy entered the scene.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mimi whispered to Sora, "Taichi said I was *fine*!" Sora glared at her. Mimi and Kari snickered.  
  
"Okay everyone, most of you are here so we're going to start--"  
  
"Wait! Wait for us!" Davis yelled, running to the group. "Hi Hikari, I hope you didn't miss me," he said, flashing her a dazzling white grin. Yolei came huffing to the back.  
  
"Chores!" she said simply. Izzy and Ken rushed to her side.  
  
"Yamato, where's Takeru?" Tai asked.  
  
"He said he was feeling sick or something, so he stayed home. I dunno what's wrong with him, he's been acting kind of strange though,"  
  
"Hmm…okay. Joe called to say he and Iori are leaving for that big Kendo tournament--remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Iori will be touring northern Japan in this competition," Yolei informed. "He was really excited about it,"  
  
"Great then--let's get started with our meeting!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
  
  
As soon as T.K. heard the door shut, he jumped out of bed and dressed himself. He was going to see Ojimon, the wise old Digimon who was said to live deep in the depths of the Digital World.  
  
"Get in, get out, get on with my life. That's the key. Still, I don't want to run the risk of Yamato or anyone else recognizing me in the Digiworld--and Ojimon shouldn't know me either, so I'll have to come up with a disguise," He went over to Matt's top drawer (the one where he keeps all his junk) and began rummaging through it. "Hey, this should work!" T.K. decided, pulling out a scraggly brown beard. He snapped the elastic on his head, but his hair needed some work. So T.K. went over to the sink and opened a cabinet full of his brother's hair gel. "Regular hold, Premium hold, Strong hold, Super hold, Extra hold, Superior hold, Cement hold--hmm…Cement hold sounds about right," he squeezed a creampuff size amount of the blue goop in his hands and began working it into his hair. "How do you use this stuff?" T.K. wondered as he shaped his hair into odd patterns. "Yamato makes it look so easy--maybe I need more…"  
Squish, squash, squelch.  
The added gel turned his hair an interesting shade of green. Once several large spikes were formed, T.K. washed his hands and began looking for something to wear. "Doesn't Otou have an old bag of clothes he meant to give away but never did?" In Mr. Ishida's closet, his youngest son dragged down a huge black trash bag full of stuff and ripped it open. "Just what I need!" he exclaimed, pulling out a neon orange pumpkin suit four sizes too small. "I know I have a black shirt to wear under this, but what about tights?" Unfortunately, the holey green tights that went with the costume were about as long as his foot, so that idea was abandoned. However, when the costume was put on, Takeru smiled at what he saw in the mirror.  
  
  
  
"Dearly beloved," began Tai, "We are gathered here today to mourn the sad fate of our poor friends Homework, Tyrannical Teachers, and School--" two people pretended to sniffle--the rest couldn't bring themselves to do it. "--who have departed from our lives as we know it for ONE SOLID MONTH! YEAH!" Everyone laughed and cheered. "So, seeing as we only have a month, I decided we better do summer the right way by starting it off with a bunch of fun things to do. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds like a great idea!" Yolei said. Izzy and Ken were quick to echo it.  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of going to Okakenki beach soon…" Mimi thought aloud. Everyone murmured in agreement.  
  
"We could go to a movie!" Kari volunteered.  
  
"I like going to movies," Davis declared. Soon they all began discussing recreational ideas, and finally decided upon three for the next few days.  
  
"Okay--" Tai announced, "The top three choices for this week are--Okakenki beach, roller skating, and dinner at the new Pop 'N Pizza down the street.  
  
"This sounds great Taichi," Sora said, "But when are we going to do it?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of going to the beach around the time frame of--today,"  
  
"TODAY?! But I have things to do today!" all shouted.  
  
"Really? Well how about tomorrow?"  
  
"No way!" protested Mimi. "We have to go shopping for swimsuits--right girls?"  
  
"Right!" Kari and Yolei said.  
  
"RIGHT GIRLS?" Mimi nudged Sora.   
  
"Uh--right,"  
  
"There, you see Taichi? We can't go without our suits, and you can't go without us. So we'll set the Okakenki beach date for two days from today. Kapeesh?"  
  
"Kapeesh,"  
  
  
  
T.K. took a closer look at himself. The disguise was good all right, but he was still not certain that he would be unrecognizable. "Face paint--does Otou have any face paint around the house?" Then he got an idea. "Why of course!" going back into his brother's room, he pulled out a black case from under the bed. "Aha! Yamato's stage makeup!" But as he opened it, T.K. discovered a numerous amount of brushes, bottles, tubes, and containers completely foreign to him. He gulped. "These things should be pretty self explanatory…" sliding the beard off his chin, he picked up what appeared to be a light pink chubby pencil. "Oh, I know what this is! Oka has one just like it--only it's black and skinnier," and he confidently outlined his eyes, then picked up a tube of mascara and unscrewed it. "What the heck is this stuff?" he wondered, pulling the brush out. "Wait, this must be an eyebrow comb. I've seen them before," so he brushed his blond eyebrows with it and they became two black lines above his eyes. "And the eyebrow brush comes with paint too--how convenient!" he smiled. Next the boy opened a little container of fine coral dust. Thinking he might need a brush, he chose the fattest, fluffiest one, and powdered his face all over with the bright rouge. "Wow! Talk about REALLY being sick with a fever!" But not liking the look, he unscrewed another jar, this one containing a porcelain liquid the color of Matt's skin. "Hmm…this oughta be interesting…" he said, dipping his finger in it. Then he carefully spotted his face all over, making white dots against red. Skipping the lipstick, he reached for the mascara again. "Now this is my kind of stuff," he told his reflection while painting black lines on his face. At last he was done. T.K. took off his pants and stood before the mirror.  
  
His spiky, almost green hair contrasted well with his original face design but complemented the matted beard, and the neon pumpkin reached to the mid-thigh, exposing his slightly hairy thirteen year old legs. He grinned. It was perfect.  
  
  
  
Tai found it odd that everyone was busy that day. Well--until he remembered he was too. He was going to visit someone that night and needed just the right things, He had better go shopping…   
  
  
  
~^*%*^~  
  
  
  
Compliments? Flames? Kit-Kats and Reeses? Or how 'bout a Funkie Chick? J/k! What was your favorite part? That's all I ask ^.^  
  



End file.
